FLIGHT
by cscaskettolicitygoodness
Summary: Kate runs away... atleast tries to.. see for yourself :D


_**FLIGHT**_

_**A\N: I know that it's a bit predictable and all but I wrote it just for fun, hope you like it!**_

She didn't know what she was doing there. She didn't want to know. She was irritated by the fact that she had messed up and she herself was running away from her problems. What was she thinking leaving a note to Lanie and telling her to tell Rick why she left. Lanie would be cursing her right now, telling her that she had lost her chance and she could have told Castle! Why didn't she tell him? Why did she always end up running away? She'd lost her chance now, she pushed all her emotions aside and waited for the lady in front of her to give her boarding pass. She got her boarding pass and headed towards the escalator. When she got on she said – "Sorry Rick, I'm really sorry for what I've done, I just wish some miracle happened and made me stop from going away, but I am not able to stop myself, I'm scared. I just wish now that I told you how I felt!" With that fresh tears dropped down. Kate wiped her tears and headed towards security check.

He looked at Lanie in shock. He didn't know what to do or say. He was crushed. Lanie spoke –"Castle I'm so sorry, she…. I feel horrible Castle I tried to call her but her phone was off."

"Do you know where she is headed to?"

"No idea, but I think after all the events that took place this weekend, she would be headed to some place memorable."

"That's it, thanks a lot Lanie, BEST M.E EVER!" With that he hugged her and then he called the airport and booked his ticket. "How do you know where she is going Castle?"

"I didn't, but then I remember her telling me something about her mother's favourite place in L.A, and I think she'll be heading there now. I'll be leaving Lanie, hope I can reach there in time! See you soon, bye!"

With that Richard Castle ran to the airport to get his girl. He drove his Ferrari in full speed towards the airport.

Kate Beckett was looking at her father's watch, 6:30AM, half an hour till the flight departs. An airhostess came up to where she was sitting and spoke to her.

"The flight will leave in 30 minutes ma'am. Ma'am?"

Kate was lost in thought and had tear marks on her face. She looked up and said –"Thank you"

She sat and stared at the floor wondering if what she was doing was right. Just then in all the monitor screens there was a sound familiar to everyone and a computer screen saying –"Intruder Alert"

"Oh my god" –some people were screaming and the others were running here and there. Kate got up and took out her gun and shouted –"NYPD remain calm everybody!" Kate looked at the person running and a few security guards chasing him, she thought it looked a bit like Castle. But again, Castle must be at home with Alexis, making s'morletes, and getting her ready for school, and waiting for her call. How would he handle the fact that she was gone.

Everybody stopped panicking and started to settle down, and Kate went up to the security room and showed her badge and asked –"everything under control?"

The elder officer looked at Kate, smiled and spoke in a deep gruff voice.

"Yes ma'am everything is under control, we've caught the guy. He was being foolish and we're going to interrogate him now, before we take further steps." With that he nodded and left her there. She went and took a seat and sighed, 15 minutes and I'll be gone from here, for a while.

Richard Castle was sitting in a dark room, because he was caught by the security guards for coming into the security check area without buying a ticket. "Okay listen, could I at least buy my ticket now, please its an emergency."

"Well you should have thought of the "Emergency" before you broke the rules buddy! And whom do you think you are? Richard Castle?" One of the security guards started laughing and then whacked him one on the face.

"Actually I am, Rick Castle." –shouted Rick, blood spilling from his mouth.

The guards are shocked and surprised and then one of them asks –"What are you doing here Mr. Castle?"

"Officer… Nixon" –Rick says by looking at the officers name on his uniform. "Have you ever been in love?" He looked at the officer with his blue eyes. Nixon was caught off guard with that question. The blue were piercing the brown and then officer Nixon finally broke contact with him and said –"Yes Mr. Castle I have, but why this question suddenly?" The officer saw tears in Castle's eyes and felt sorry for him.

Castle didn't answer the question but looked at the clock and then tried to get up but the other officer put him down on the ground, hands behind his back.

"Now …Now boys, be a bit gentle, let him breathe will ya Tommy?"

"Always the charming old man aren't you Jeremy?"

"That I am, now my son why don't you answer my question?" Jeremy asked Castle gently and Rick nodded and told him.

"My best friend is here in the airport, I want to stop her before she goes away, please I need you to let me free and once I come back you can charge me with whatever you want to but I don't have much time. Any time now the boarding call will be given"

True to what Castle said the announcer announced that the flight leaving for Los Angels will be taking off in 15 minutes and that this was the last call for all the passengers to board the flight.

"Ahh young love eh Mr. Castle, I'll let you go for now, go get her and then I'll see what I can do."

"You wont have a problem on letting me go after I get her Officer Nixon, hopefully."

"Hopefully" –officer Nixon gave a warm smile to Castle and showed him towards the door. The old officer shook hands with Castle and before Castle left he gave him an access pass to the waiting room. Castle thanked him and ran as he never ran in his life before.

After closing the door Officer Nixon called up a familiar number, of an old friend. "Hello there Roy!"

"Jeremy, what made you call here buddy?"

"I would like to thank you for the warning you gave me."

"Hm…. Can I assume then that Mr. Castle has safely left your place?"

"Left my place .. Yes, Safely…. I doubt that, you know my boys don't you?"

"Ah yes always the violent types eh Jer?"

"I've gotta say Roy, those two, they're something really different. You were right about Castle doing something stupid for getting to Detective Beckett. I've still got my eyes on him, but if he does anything more stupid than this, I'll have to take action, hope you understand."

"I do Jeremy, he won't do anything stupid, you have my word."

"Catch you later then Old Hawk!"

"You too Sweet tea!"

With that both the lines got disconnected. And Jeremy's eyes were on screen number 3 where a man was running as he never ran before. Jeremy shook his head and smiled.

"This is the final call for the passengers to board flight QIR flight number 215." Rick heard this and started to panic. He had entered the waiting room for passengers of flight number 215 but couldn't see Beckett anywhere. He wished that she would turn up and surprise him like she always did, and he closed his eyes. Once he opened them he searched for her everywhere but she wasn't there. He thought "If you lose hope now Rick, you're going to regret it the rest of your life, find her even if you have to rip this place apart." There was less crowd in the next room he went to. The next room also had passengers from flight 215 and 216. And then a scent of cherries blew to him. He spotted her there, with her one trolley in hand, waiting for the line to move towards the flight. He wished that she would sense his presence there and this time his wish was answered. She turned back and saw him standing there, with nothing in hand except his phone which he placed back in his pocket, and his nose and mouth covered in blood.

She didn't know what to say or do. He was here. Here to stop her from going away, she knew Lanie was up to this. She made a mental note to either thank Lanie or shout at her according to how the situation goes from here on. "Castle…. You're here. And you're bleeding!"

"Kate, don't go." –that's all he said. She wanted to go back home immediately. But she needed time to think. She wanted to be true to Castle and so she said-"Castle… I need some time to think over what happened…. It's not easy, I'm confused-"

"Running away isn't going to solve your problems Kate. I read your letter, I saw you were scared of what might happen if we-"

"Rick (he flinched when she called him that.) I don't know what you'd do to stop me, but I'm begging you I need some time alone-"

"And running away isn't the answer, how many times should I say that Kate."

"Whatever you say Castle won't stop me, because its done. We're done. I had my chance and I lost it. And I wont accept it if you're giving me on more chance too. I deserve punishment Rick for the way I've treated you."

She turned back and started to move that's when her whole world changed, that's when Rick Castle shouted so that all the people could hear what he was saying –"What if I say that I love you KATE and I want you back as my partner. Will that stop you?"

She slowly looked around to see the number of people staring at her and Castle. Then she turned towards Rick and he saw tears in her eyes. But he didn't know if they were tears of Joy of tears of wrath. He counted One…. Two…. Three…

"Castle what did you say?"

"I said I love you KATE and I want you back as my partner. Will that stop you?"

"Rick If you don't shout then maybe I might say that I love you too….."

"YES!" –shouted Castle, he ran towards her and hugged her. He asked her –"Kate, can I kiss you?"

"Castle….I thought you'd never ask!"

They kissed each other and the whole room broke into applause and some guys wolf-whistled from behind. They broke their kiss and looked at each other, they were on the same page now. But one thing bugged Beckett –

"Castle, what about my flight ticket?"

He laughed and told her that he'd cancel them now. They both walked together out of the room and went to officer Nixon's office. They knocked on the door. He opened it with a huge smile on his face.

Jeremy Nixon had been watching it all. All the drama too much for him he spoke out in a very happy tone –"Congrats Mr. Castle, you've finally got your girl!"

Kate raised her eyebrow and Rick said –"He's the one who gave me the access pass to get to you."

"And I'm also the one who was responsible for beating you to pulp so I apologise." –replied officer Nixon.

"Beating him to pulp? Why?" –asked Kate.

"Miss Beckett, _**he**_ was the _**"fool"**_ who ran through the security check to get to you, so we had to beat him. We didn't know it was him until one of my people asked him if he was Richard Castle and really replied that he was RICHARD CASTLE, sorry for that Rick."

"Apology Accepted, but what am I going to be charged for?"

"I think this time I will let you go myself Mr. Castle. You've shown me something that reminded me of a person just like you who did something similar a few years back!" With that he waved his hand and was off

Kate asked him –"What was that all about?"

"Don't know, but tell me this Kate, I am in love with New York's best detective, and have had the best company for over 3 years now… why do you think that _we'd _be something different than every other couple on the planet?"

She had the answer already. But she smiled and made him wait, and when he started getting whiney she told him –"Because _We COMPLETE Each other Rick" _

He at first didn't understand what she meant, but then it struck him. Most couples would find true love in a very ordinary way, but they, they were _Extraordinary_. Everything that happened to them was abnormal to others and normal to them. He smiled and kissed her once more before getting into the car, waiting for them outside.

Kate switched on her phone and saw she had about 16 missed calls from Lanie and about thirteen messages over all from the boys, Lanie and Castle. She was happy that she had people who cared about her, and who loved her. One such man was sitting beside her driving the car. He would give his life for her, she knew that. She sat behind thinking how she would tell Lanie what happened, and how the boys would react to her and Castle's relationship now. But then she had plenty of time, she just wanted to go home, and let all the events of the morning sink in. And then she would tell Castle to come over for lunch. But now, she was safe and happy. That was all she wanted.

_**A/N: Enjoyed? Let me know by reviewing! :P Love A. R. Claire**_

_**P.S Ellkat YOU WERE OF GREAT HELP ON THIS ONE. Thanks a ton! :D**_


End file.
